Stranger Things Have Happened
by Porter-Fuzz1218
Summary: I thought I was an average 16 year old, turns out I was destined for greater things. On my way home from kendo, I was sucked into a world that only a few have ever witnessed. Now, my journey has just begun and I am only just starting to understand my significance. Rated for language.


_Chapter One_

"Jon!" my mother called from downstairs. "You better wake up or you'll be late for school!"

I groaned as I rolled out of bed and looked at the clock. The time read that it was 7:31 in the morning. I sighed and stretched. I walked to my dresser and grabbed a pair of black shorts, a white T-shirt, and a red sleeveless tee. I slipped the shorts on over my boxers and then the white tee. I applied deodorant and looked in the mirror above my dresser. A mess of medium length black hair, hazel eyes, and a face with a scar that was on my left cheek from a motorcycle accident when I was ten looked back at me. I put on the red sleeveless tee and headed out of my room. "Hi, mom," I said as I came down the stairs.

"Really, Jonathon Scott Peterson!" my mother exclaimed exasperated. "It's going to be your first day here and you are already going to be making a bad impression."

"Sorry, mom, I over slept my alarm," I said sheepishly running my right hand through my messy hair.  
"You should be sorry young man," my mother said sternly. My mom was of medium height, had black hair that went midway down her back, and she was thirty seven. "Have you been practicing your Japanese?"

"Yes, mom," I said while I was putting on my shoes. We were from a small town in Wisconsin and my mom took a job with a big time firm in Tokyo, Japan. I never knew my father and my mom never spoke of him, so I learned not to ask about him. "I'm sure everything will go alright."

"Remember that you have kendo lessons," my mom said.

"Seriously," I groaned. "You signed me up for kendo lessons?"

"Yes," my mom said glaring at me. "Yes I did."

"Where at?" I asked.

"You'll find that your instructor will be waiting for you after school," my mom said.

"You don't trust me to walk around Tokyo by myself, do you?" I asked.

"Not really."

"Mom, I'm almost seventeen!"

"I know, sweetheart, but I don't trust other people. Now, get going to school."

"Yes, mom," I said. I walked out of the door as I grabbed my backpack. I put in my headphones and selected some Pandora on my iPhone. The first song that came up was "Behind Blue Eyes," by The Who.

I followed the directions that were on Google Maps and got to the school just as the bell rang and I had listened to three songs. I picked up my schedule at the main office and went up the stairs and found my first class. "Ahh, this would be our new student," the teacher said in Japanese as I walked in.

"Hello," I said in Japanese looking around the classroom.

"Mister Peterson, is that correct?" the teacher said. I nodded. "Well, welcome to Tokyo."

"Thank you, sir," I said bowing my head. "I hope that I will enjoy it here."

"I will have to ask that you remove your headphones, please Mister Peterson," the teacher asked with some amusement in his tone.

"Sorry," I said removing them from my ears.

"There's an open seat next to Kari," the teacher said.

I saw a girl that was wearing a whistle around her neck and I sat down next to her. The teacher started the class and I learned that his name was Mister Katsumoto. It was odd being in Japanese history class and being an American, especially when they were discussing World War Two. That made things a bit awkward. And when I say awkward, I mean there was an elephant in the room. The period ended and I picked up my backpack and exited the classroom. "Hey, new guy!" a voice called.

I turned around and saw a group of five students walking towards me, all of them boys my age. "You think that it's just so great being in that class, don't ya?" the guy that had called earlier asked.

"Actually, yeah," I answered. "I enjoy the new perspective on history."

"So, did you know that my grandmother died because of radiation poisoning caused by the atomic bombs being dropped on Nagasaki?" the guy demanded.

"How would I know?" I asked. "I just moved here. And why are you blaming me for that? It's not like I'm blaming _you_ for Pearl Harbor. And I'm sorry about your grandmother. My great-grandfather died at Pearl Harbor, so I guess we're even for things that we both couldn't control, eh?"

"Why you…!" the guy started.

"Why me what?" I demanded. "You started this and I was only answering ignorance with ignorance. Nobody wins when that happens. Why do you think wars happen in the first place? Violence for that matter? Nice meeting all of you."

"After school, newbie, front lawn," the guy growled.

"What about it?" I asked yawning.

"Just be there," he said walking away.

_Odd,_ I thought, _it's like they wanted that confrontation to happen._ I shook my head and made it to my next class, sat down in the back and took notes. The entire school day went like that and I was glad that summer was around the corner here. I exited the school with the rest of the student body and was quickly pulled aside by one of the boys I had seen earlier. I was pushed into the middle of a group and saw five more boys. "What's this about?" I asked casually.

"This is about you insulting my family's honor!" the same boy from earlier exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but you did that yourself," I said. "I'll give you a chance to walk away."

"You must be joking! It's five against one," the boy snarled. "You think you have a chance being so cocky?"

"Three against one actually," I said.

"Oh, how so?" the boy snarled.

"Well once I take out the leader, that being you, one or two over enthusiastic wing men will step in and the other two will run away," I answered.

The boy rushed forward and I ducked under his sloppy haymaker. As I rose up I punched him in the gut twice in quick succession. I spun and elbowed him in the back of the head. He fell and I offered to help him up. He grabbed my hand and I used my left hand to punch him in the temple, knocking him out. The other four charged forward and I avoided a punch from the guy closest and kicked him in the chest knocking him away. I rolled to my right and caught a kick from the other guy and brought my elbow down on his knee. He screamed in pain and the two that remained standing looked at me in shock and in a bit of fear. "Really?" I asked as I kept holding the guy. The two turned tail and ran away, so I dropped the guy I was holding and took my water bottle out of my backpack. I walked over to the one I had knocked out and poured the water on him, waking him up. I knelt down by him and said, "Sorry, but I think that everything that you told me was a lie and everything I told you was a lie. You did that to bait me into fighting you because you thought that you could win, you believe yourself to be tough and powerful. You prey on those that you deem weaker than yourself or below you. Just remember that I didn't want to do this."

I stood up and saw an adult standing by a Honda Civic waiting for me. He had a goatee and a topknot. I walked over to him and bowed. "Sorry about that, sir," I apologized.

"For what?" the man asked.

"For taking so long," I answered.

"Those boys needed to be taught a lesson and you provided it," the man answered. "I am Sensei Kai."

"Hello, I am honored to meet you," I said.

"Get in my car please and I will take you to my dojo."

I spent three hours at Sensei Kai's dojo before he dismissed me. I was walking home and I saw something flashing on the sidewalk. I bent down and picked it up. It looked like a watch and it was counting down to something. I held it up and it attached to my right wrist. "Ah!" I cried. I shook my wrist trying to get it off of me, but it wouldn't come off. Something opened in the sky and the next thing I knew I was floating upwards. "What the…"

I looked up and saw another land mass. _This isn't possible! This can't be possible!_ I thought in a panic. The next thing I knew I was flying towards the ground and I blacked out.

"Jon?" I heard a soft voice ask me. "Jon, you okay?"

I moaned and said, "Yeah, I think I'm alright." I opened my eyes and found myself looking into yellow eyes. My eyes widened and I yelled. I flung myself backwards and saw a small furry object with an "M" on its forehead. It even had a tail!

"It's alright," it said in a soft voice. "I'm a friend. I've been waiting for you, Jon."

"How do you know my name?" I demanded, shakily standing up.

"I'm your partner, Jon," the thing said hopping closer to me.

"What the hell are you?" I questioned in shock.

"I'm Wanyamon and I'm your partner," it said. "I'm a Digimon."


End file.
